role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MoonMask
MoonMask (ムーンマスク''Mūnmasuku'') is a Nocturne with a Moon motif (specifically that of a crescent moon) and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality So far MoonMask has shown to be a stern, cold, monotone, ruthless and robotic in terms of behavior. Being the oldest of the three Highness Elder Nocturnes, MoonMask has the most knowledge and experience, though he is not the most powerful one there is, that title would go to StarMask. Prior to resurrection, he was much more bombastic and flamboyant, not to mentio far more blatant in his schemes, but after getting revived by StarMask following his demise at the hands of OwlMask, MoonMask is a lot more "lifeless" and is very loyal to StarMask. History Backstory MoonMask was one the original leader of the Nocturnes of Universe-95 and was widely known to be a stubborn, but good leader for a while. Or at least, so he appeared to be. Despite his image of being a nice and saintly being, in reality he was an amoral, ruthless, corrupt and vile Nocturne ruler who abused his power and used his power to cover up his crimes. MoonMask would be the reason OwlMask went to Earth. After years of leaving Earth alone, MoonMask plotted to destroy Universe-95's Earth by flooding it with his powers and other natural disasters. However when the day came, OwlMask appeared to combat him and is forces. After a long and deadly battle, OwlMask managed to destroyed MoonMask by performing Owl Cutter against his head, slicing him in two. MoonMask stayed dead for a long time, up until he was revived recently by StarMask. Ever since, MoonMask has acted as StarMask's right hand man/second-in-command, as well as one of the mot important members of the Highness Elder Nocturnes. Debut: Scare Tactics MoonMask made a cameo near the end of the RP where he was shown speaking to CobraMask, chiefly about their opponents and about Universe-515. MoonMask spoke to CobraMask for a while, but then soon had to depart, also reminding CobraMask that he along with SunMask and StarMask were still watching. MoonMask then ended his transmission and left. CobraMask's America Abilities & Techniques Most of his powers are currently unknown, not shown yet however he had displayed a few such as: * Tidal Waves: MoonMask was able to create devastating tidal waves that he planned to flood Universe-95's Earth with. * Shadow Manipulation: MoonMask has control over shadow energy. * Lunar Manipulation: MoonMask has manipulate aspects of the moon. * Moon Rays: MoonMask can fire out a barrage of small but powerful crescent-moon shaped rays from his hand to blast against his foes. ** Facial Moon Rays: MoonMask can also fire a facial variant of his moon rays but from his face. * Moon Staff: MoonMask has a staff that on the top of the staff resembles a crescent moon. Outside of regal reasons, he can also use this for combat, either to bash or slash against his foes with. * Moon Rings: MoonMask wears rings all on his fingers that appear to be mere accessories however they can actually are capable of: ** Moon Ring Missiles: MoonMask could fire out energy missiles from his rings against his foes. They do not cut through anything but are merely concussive. ** Moon Ring Lasers: MoonMask can fire out laser beams from his rings against his foes. They also do not cut through anything and are merely concussive. * Levitation: MoonMask could levitate. * More to be discovered. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MoonMask is most likely weak to light energy. Trivia * MoonMask’s outfit is based off of King Monster from Condorman as well as Emperor Palpatine’s outfit in the Star Wars prequels. * He is the first Nocturne to not be based off an animal or something inanimate, but instead is based off a moon. * He is the first Nocturne Elder to be seen. * MoonMask was originally also meant to just play a minor role as a Nocturne who was a superior of OwlMask at one point (ala Zoffy), and was more of a commanding officer. Gallibon then later decided to give MoonMask a more important role later on and redid the character. * Back then, MoonMask was not known as MoonMask but was known as "Kingu". He did not earn the name "MoonMask" until he was revived by StarMask. * MoonMask being destroyed by being sliced in two, his recreation as a more lifeless being and given the original name of "Kingu" is all meant to be a nod to Babylonian mythology in where the Moon was once a powerful warrior known as Kingu, only to end up being destroyed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs